


We Made an Oopsie

by Tulibird



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Intersex Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mpreg, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulibird/pseuds/Tulibird
Summary: Angel unknowingly agrees to something that will change his undead life forever. Husk and the rest of the Hotel staff are dragged along with him.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	1. Angel Drinks Baxter's Liquid

It had been a few months since the opening of The Happy Hotel. Everyone was used to each other’s presence by now, even if they didn’t particularly enjoy it. Angel was currently sat across the bar from Husk, a martini held in one of his hands. Husk was trying his best not to acknowledge that Angel was even there, taking the occasional sip from his ever-present bottle. Angel, after he ordered his drink, had been trying to make Husk flirt with him for what seemed like the millionth time since he got to this damn hotel.

“Husky, if ya had me all to ya’self, what kinda things would ya do to me~?” He said seductively. Angel always tried to get the cat demon’s attention any way he could. The way he wanted Husk more than anything or anyone else had plagued him since the first week Husk started working here. He had a lot of people shut him down before, but it never affected him as much as when Husk did it.

Husk continued to pay no mind to Angel, even going as far as to put his head on the counter. “Oh come on, babe, don’t ya want me as much as I want you?” Angel scooted closer to Husk, thinking proximity would prompt Husk to at least talk to him.

Angel took a sip of his drink as he watched the demon in front of him, wondering why he had to like such a grumpy cat.

A sound from his right made him look to the side. Baxter was coming towards him, the little fish looking as adorable as ever. “Hello, Angel.” He said as he stopped a few paces away. “May I speak to you in my lab for a moment?”

“Why, fish boy? Want me to finally give ya a good time?” Angel suggested, running a hand down his body, a smirk on his face.

Baxter blushed but didn’t entertain the spider. “No, I actually want to pay you for a different type of service. I need you to help me test a new elixir I have created.”

Angel raised an eyebrow. “How much we talkin’, here?”

“If you follow me, you’ll find out.” Baxter then promptly turned around and headed towards the staircase. Angel quickly gulped the rest of his drink down before following. When he was almost out of the lobby, he turned back to the bar to see Husk peeking at him before smooshing his head into the bar once more.

As Angel continued to follow Baxter, he wondered if testing an elixir for the bat-shit crazy scientist was actually a good idea. But, worst case scenario, he just dies and re-spawns. If he gets some money at the end of it, why not?

Once they reach the hotel-room-turned-laboratory, Baxter unlocks the door and they both walk inside. Angel has never been in the fish demon’s sacred lab before, so it is quite a sight once he actually looks around.

It looks as if Baxter had expanded the space by knocking down the wall of the room next door, combining them into one large work area. If Vaggie knew, she would be pissed. The lab was also cleaner than what Angel thought it would be. It’s floor and the appliances within were obviously worn from use and failed experiments, but there wasn’t suspicious goo or muck lying around where he could see.

As Angel was looking around, Baxter had gone to a wall with a type of industrial freezer against it and pulled from it a vile of glowing, golden liquid. After closing the freezer back up he went to a metal table near the middle of the room and grabbed a sizable wad of cash that was sitting on it.

Angel’s eyes widened after he noticed what the other demon was holding as he came closer.

“So, Angel, as I said before; I would like you to take this elixir, and in return, I will give you proper monetization.” Baxter said, gesturing each object he was holding towards the much taller spider. “Does that sound acceptable to you?”

“It sure fuckin’ does.” Angel said excitedly, eyes still on the money. His gaze wandered a little toward the glowing substance. “Just one thing, though. What will that stuff actually do to me?”

Baxter looked considerably at the vile. “Well, it should give its drinker the means to be… _fruitful_ , in a sense.”

Angel looked at him, confused. “What the hell does _that_ mean?”

“Just drink it and you’ll eventually find out.” Baxter impatiently held out the elixir.

Angel looked towards the cash again before taking the vile in hand, popping the quark out. “Well, cheers!” He proclaimed before drinking the mixture down in one gulp, immediately followed by a short coughing fit.

“Ack! That was nastier than expected.” Angel sputtered out. After his lungs calmed down, he tried to see if he felt any different. After not feeling much than his usual self, he looked down at Baxter to see the scientist had a contemplating look on his face.

“Fish boy, why isn’t anything happenin’?” Baxter continued to look at him for a moment before scurrying off to go get a pen and pad of paper, immediately scribbling something down.”

“I’m sure, if my calculations were correct, you should start to feel something very soon.” He said, still writing.

As Angel continued to watch him, a strange feeling started in the pit of his stomach. All too soon, a sharp pain hit, causing the spider to hunch over, his arms crossed over his abdomen. “Baxter, what’s happenin’? It feels like I got fuckin’ stabbed!” He groaned out.

Baxter was observing him with a clinical look in his eye, occasionally writing a note down as Angel continued to sink further to the ground as the pain increased. “Don’t worry, the process is going as it should. The agony should only decrease from here.”

Angel let out a choked laugh. The pain was certainly _not_ going down. In fact, it actually felt as if it was getting worse. As he finally crumpled to the ground, Angel was at the point where felt as if he was going to either throw up or pass out…or both. As the pain came to a head, it felt like a hand was rearranging his insides, pulling and tugging everything in a new arrangement.

Just as he thought he actually _was_ going to throw up, the unbearable pain started to instead ebb away into a state of discomfort. Angel came out of his fetal position to lay on his back, breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling, regretting ever agreeing to be this fucking bastard’s guinea pig.

“What the fuck was that, fish boy!?” Angel said as loud as he could, still drained from whatever the _fuck_ just happened.

“It was exactly what was supposed to happen, Angel. The first part is now successfully complete.”

“First part!”

“Yes, the first of three, in fact. The second part will be much more pleasant, I assure you. Now, will you be alright to leave my laboratory? I will give you your payment, as well.”

“Yeah…okay.” Angel said defeatedly. He was a little wobbly standing up, but he managed. He went to Baxter and took the money from his hand, if a little suspiciously. “Bax, I don’t really care since I got cash for it, but please, just tell me I’m not gonna have an alien burst from me or somethin’.”

“No, nothing to that extreme. Just know that the second part might happen quite unexpectedly. It is only supposed to proceed when you experience a specific type of feeling. Knowing you, it might happen as soon as you walk out the door, so be prepared. Let me know once it happens.” Angel was just about to ask what this ‘second part’ would entail, but Baxter was already heading towards the other end of the lab, maniacally scribbling on the pad of paper again.

Angel, honestly, just wanted to go and lay down and recuperate. He sluggishly made it out the door and began the walk to his room. When he finally reached his door, he went in, snatched Fat Nuggets from his piggy bed, and then promptly fell asleep cuddling his little pig in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week since that unnerving event had happened in Baxter’s laboratory…and Angel Dust was on edge.

He had spent the last week wondering when the second part of this fucking experiment would happen. Even though Baxter had said this part would be pleasant for him, the first part had been so shocking that his mind was convinced he’d fall to the floor again in unimaginable pain whenever the next part was triggered.

And had the fish boy said a _feeling_ would be the trigger? What kind of bullshit science is that!?

Needless to say, Angel was slightly paranoid. He even skipped work the first two days after he drank that damn elixir, using his newfound cash to buy some high-quality weed.

(Charlie had him moving away from the hard shit, the last few weeks. It fucking sucked.)

After his short break, he went back to work. Valentino had him shoot a few scenes for the movie he’s making: _Top Pornstars of the Decade_. The rest of his job time was spent attending to his more upscale clients that he had round up through the years.

Throughout all of this, Angel hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary-like abnormal feelings leading to an elixir fueled reaction.

So when his baddest bitch, Cherri Bomb, called him up one night to go clubbing, he didn’t even have to consider. The waiting game for the second part to hit was making him tenser than a promiscuous pornstar like him should ever be. The promise of dancing, alcohol, and hot guys to distract him sealed the deal.

Hanging out with Cherri was a blast. They both had killer looks that made a bunch of heads turn, getting quite a few free drinks in the process. The only thing that dampened Angel’s mood was a guy, who he had repeatedly rejected, not leaving him alone. He ended up punching Angel in the eye after he got pissy once he realized he wouldn’t be getting in Angel’s pants. Of course, he and Cherri took him outside to end the night with some good ole violence. The blood caking their shoes and lower legs didn’t even bother them.

After they went their separate ways, Angel walked back to the hotel, eye throbbing, but in a really good mood. When he got in the lobby, nobody was there except Husk at the bar, wiping down the countertop. Husk focused on the spider as he came to sit at the bar, clumsily setting his handbag down.

“Hey, Husky~ How was ya night?” Angel spoke as he set his head in his hands, looking up at Husk with a dopey expression.

“It was fine, what happened to your fuckin’ face?” Husk questioned sourly, as if the bruise offended him.

“Oh, just some fucker that was bitchy I wouldn’t screw him. Me and Cherri actually beat the son of a bitch up, it was fun.” Angel giggled, still slightly tipsy, and leaned down to set his cheek on the cool countertop.

“Sounds like you had an exciting night. Hey, pick your lousy head up for a sec’, I wanna see the damage.”

Angel obediently lifted his head for his dear Husk, hoping that maybe the cat would caress his cheek and bring him in for a kiss. Husk didn’t, but he gave the bruise a scrutinizing look and then went to the bar’s sink to grab a clean rag. He then went to the small freezer hidden under the bar top and wrapped some ice in the rag and brought it to Angel’s eye.

Angel just looked at Husk, shocked that he was actually being _nice_ …to _him_. Husk was never nice to him, only ever ignoring him or telling him to fuck off. Husk didn’t seem to realize Angel’s surprise, continuing to hold the icepack to his face.

“Ya know, you should just punch those assholes in the face first before they can do the same to you. It sends a message to all the other pricks not to mess with you.” Angel could barely think of a response, a strange feeling bubbling up inside of him.

“Angel? Did that guy hit hard enough to fuck up your brain? You’re gaping like a fish.” Husk looked at his glazed expression with concern, Angel himself trying to get his thoughts together to actually talk.

“Husk, I’m…I’m fine, but…something feels different.” Angel could feel a warmth in his stomach he never experienced before. It wasn’t painful, but it was so _weird_.

Husk suddenly took a big sniff. “Whoa, what the hell is that smell? Is that coming from you?” Husk set down the ice pack to lean in closer, sniffing Angel’s neck. Angel himself had no idea what to do, his mind becoming fuzzier and fuzzier as Husk nuzzled closer and closer.

They both had one clear thought before their minds went blank: _What the fuck is going on?_


	2. That's Not My Asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut until the first ~~~ if you want to skip.

Both of their minds were blank, not having any real comprehension of what they were doing. After Husk tried to get a better sniff of Angel, their bodies seemed to go off of pure instinct. They wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace, trying to get as close to one another as they could.

Angel felt he needed to be even closer so he started climbing over the countertop. Husk eagerly helped him, stumbling back when the spider flopped onto the other side. They both reorientated themselves quickly and began to run their hands over each other’s bodies.

_Husk’s so soft._

_Angel’s so warm._

At the same time, their gazes met, and at the same moment, they kissed. It was as if a black hole opened up and consumed the entire universe, leaving only them in their own little word.

If things seemed to be moving quickly, it only escalated from there. Husk gripped Angel’s waist, both still attached at the lips, and whisked them into the back room. The space was mostly used for storage but Husk had managed to sneak in a mattress and some blankets that he then tucked into a far corner. Husk deposited the spider on the bed and situated himself between Angel’s long legs, their hips flushed.

Angel kept mumbling something as Husk started to undress him: “That feels so weird.”

Husk could barely comprehend the spider’s words, the need to… _breed_ … was the only thing on his mind. Husk finished chucking the last piece of clothing, a pair of skimpy panties, over the edge of the bed. The way Angel’s member was as flushed and strained as his own only confirmed that they were both at will to these overwhelming instincts.

Angel gave a confused whimper, one of his hands going down beneath his balls to touch…something that shouldn’t be there. When Husk also focused on where the other was touching, his hormone addled mind came to halt at what he saw.

Angel had a new hole.

It sat in the place between his anus and balls, resembling a vagina without the lips or clit, just the opening. Husk was mesmerized, the slickness coming from it had him prodding at it with a finger, eventually sinking it inside.

Angel’s eager moan was beautiful; his new insides felt plush, soft, and wet. Husk couldn’t deny the need to breed any longer. Spreading the panting spider’s legs as much as he could, he lined up his throbbing member with the dripping hole and pushed inside.

Husk let out a groan of pleasure and slumped towards his partner, Angel’s legs now stretched securely over his shoulders. Angel was letting out these soft, needy whimpers as he contracted his warm walls around Husk and wiggled his hips, urging him to move.

Husk didn’t need any more prompting; these newfound instincts were not going to be ignored. Husk had Angel’s upper body caged in his arms, looking into the other’s eyes as he began to thrust. He was already starting at a hard pace, making sure Angel felt everything.

Oh, Angel was _definitely_ feeling everything. He felt each slide of Husk’s member and felt every time it got rammed into the back of his new, and very sensitive, hole. His instincts were telling him he needed Husk to fill him up, to be his.

Only the sounds of bodies slapping against each other and drawn out moans and groans were heard throughout the room. The smell of sex was floating through the air and heat radiated off the entwined couple as they moved together.

Angel and Husk could both feel the end coming closer. Every couple of thrusts, Husk grinded down, trying to be as deep inside Angel as he could. Angel, feeling overstimulated by the sensations coming from his new hole, had a hand erratically pumping his cock to ease the pressure.

Angel was the first to climax. With a shout, he came all over his abdomen, his walls clenched tightly around Husk. That had Husk reaching his end as well, the cat releasing a big shuddering groan as he unloaded his seed into Angel, continuing to give little thrusts until he was done.

Husk flopped on top of Angel, his softening cock still inside of him. Instead of their minds clearing of the fog they were shrouded in, they both passed out, unable to stop the exhaustion setting in.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Angel came into consciousness, he could tell something was off. He could sense it in his surroundings and how his own body was feeling. The ache that proceeded rough sex wasn’t new to him, but it was different somehow. There was also a body lying on top of him, also not new, but it was _whose_ body it was that left Angel even more confused than he already was.

Husk was on top of him…and they were both naked (well Husk was always naked, but whatever). Angel’s head began to swim and his breath stuttered; he needed space. Pushing the cat’s dead weight off of him he sat up and looked to see where he was. A storage room, maybe?

“Ow.” The shift in position led to a shock of pain in Angel’s lower regions. He looked down and spread his thighs to examine himself. He saw a smear of blood, but it wasn’t coming from his asshole…

“AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!”

Husk shot straight up and off the mattress; his wings spread out defensively. “What the fuck is going on!” He growled out, seeing Angel practically hyperventilating and staring at something between his legs. Wait, why was the imbecile in his bed without any clothes in the first place! “What the fuck are you doing here!”

“What the hell did ya do to me, ya sick fuck!”

“ _Me_!? What did _you_ do!? I can’t remember anything!”

“I can’t remember anythin’ either!”

They both stared at each other with anger and suspicion, fists balled up and bodies tense. Husk’s gaze looked over the bed, seeing a red smear on the white sheet, but noticed nothing else besides the very naked spider. “Are you sure you didn’t drug me or somethin’?”

“ _No_ , I wouldn’t do that. What about you, mister bartender-that-could-have-roofied-me? How could I have gotten this new hole without some type of weird shit happenin’, huh!?” Angel exclaimed, crossing his upper pair of arms while his lower one gestured to his crotch.

“New hole? What-?“ Husk was so confused but ended being cut off by Angel.

“It’s right here-“ He turned his body towards Husk and pointed to an opening that _definitely_ shouldn’t be there. “-and it’s bleeding and…is that cum!?” Angel looked up at Husk’s face, a strange look forming in his expression. “Did we actually fuck each other?” His tone was calmer than it was earlier, but something akin to fear could be heard in his voice.

Husk didn’t know what to say. On one hand, he didn’t remember how they both got here in the first place. On the other, with the way everything was looking, how could it be anything else? Husk could even feel it in his own body; his muscles ached and his nether regions had phantom tingles. He was also seeing it with his eyes, smelling it in the air…

“Yeah, I think we did. Shit.” Husk ran his hands down his face.

Angel looked at him cautiously. “Are you angry at me?”

Husk shrunk back a little. “No, I’m not. I don’t know what happened and neither do you.”

Angel’s eyes wandered to the floor at that, squinting in thought. All of a sudden, his neck snapped up, eyes blown wide. “Oh my God, Husk, I think I know what happened!” A dark expression took over Angel’s face, unnerving Husk a bit.

“That fish boy is _so_ dead.”

~~~~~~~~~~

After Angel had managed to wipe away the mess and get his clothes back on, he started marching straight for the lab, Husk following close behind. Angel was fuming; he couldn’t help but be upset, not because he slept with Husk, but because he doesn’t even _remember_ it.

In his daydreams, he always thought their first time together would be special, nothing like what he did with random strangers for his job. But that’s what it felt like; like he had a one-night stand that he was too shit-faced to even remember. Well, it wasn’t like he didn’t deserve it with all the crap he’s done. He doesn’t even deserve Husk, either.

“Hey!” Angel came out of sullen thoughts as Husk barked behind him. “What’s that little sardine gotta do with this?”

Angel stayed silent, not knowing how to tell him that he drank something without knowing what it was or what it would do for _money_. He just kept walking, Husk still trying to get answers from him.

As soon as he got to the door to the lab, Angel slammed it open. “Baxter! Where the fuck are you!”

The scientist popped up from behind a metal desk with a shocked look, quickly recovering after seeing who it was. “Oh, hello, Angel. Is my assumption of why you’re here, correct?” He walked around the desk and came cautiously closer to the enraged spider and frustrated looking cat.

“Yeah, you bastard! I’m here because me and Husk just fucked and we can’t even remember it!”

“Oh, so it was Husk, then. I’m not surprised.”

“Excuse me!” Angel screeched.

Baxter just smirked and went to sit on a nearby stool, crossing his legs. “So, tell me exactly what you _can_ remember.”

Husk, surprisingly, was the one who spoke up. “We were both at the bar, I got an ice pack for his fucked up eye, then I started smellin’ somethin’ weird. Before I knew it, I woke up to this idiot screaming because…” He side-eyed the pink demon next to him, gaze drifting towards his crotch.

Angel couldn’t believe this was real. He and Husk had sex, with a mysterious hole he had created overnight, but couldn’t even remember it. “Same with me; I was at the bar with Husk and all of a sudden I felt a warmth in my stomach, then woke up with blood and jizz leakin’ out of me.” Husk winced at that.

Angel’s embarrassment about the whole elixir thing distracted him from his anger. He was ashamed of Husk knowing, but he had to bring it up.

“Bax, this is the second stage, isn’t it?” Angel could feel Husk’s intense eyes on him, making him squirm where he was standing.

Baxter nodded. “Yes, it is. This is very good, though. You successfully were able to-“

“Hold on a fuckin’ second-what’re you talkin’ about?” Husk didn’t sound pleased in the least, his arms crossed.

Angel looked into the other’s eyes, not knowing how Husk would react to his actions. “I-um-remember that day when I went with Baxter up to his lab? Well, my dumb ass agreed to drink this elixir for him because I would get some cash out of it. After drinkin’ it, I ended up curled on the floor in some of the worst pain I ever felt.” He paused, cringing at the memory of how much it had actually hurt. “Before I left, _this guy_ said a second step could happen at any moment, because of a _feeling_. I still don’t know what’s happenin’.”

Husk looked at him in disbelief. “Let me get this straight; you agreed to drink an unknown substance, which was made by _this_ crazy motherfucker, without knowin’ what would happen? Then, when something did, you _still_ didn’t get an answer for what the fuck was goin’ on? What the hell, Angel!?” As Husk ranted, his arms and wings were both moving around in agitation.

“I don’t know! It didn’t seem like a big deal at the time. Don’t judge me.”

Husk turned towards the scientist. “You better start talking before I come over there and make ya, pal.”

Wow, Angel almost forgot how easily he could be turned on.

Baxter appeared spooked as he twitched in his seat. “Well, I guess I should explain my experiment, then.” He seemed to be a little bashful as he continued. “The first part involved a male specimen, Angel, in this case, growing a functioning uterus.”

At those words, an uncomfortable icky feeling rose in Angel’s stomach. “Ya mean like girls have!”

“Yes, this has already happened to you. As you recall back then, I said the second step would be triggered by a certain feeling; it is actually more of a bodily reaction to finding a capable mate to breed with. Angel must have experienced this when you took care of that rather nasty bruise on his eye,” he said to Husk.

Angel couldn’t keep the blush off his face. It’s true, no guy he was ever attracted to treated him as well as Husk did last night. Wow, how fucking sad is that?

“Because of the elixir, you were able to release pheromones that lured Husk into mating with you. In order to have both parties fully compliant, your minds had to be focused on one thing: Procreation. That is why you do not recall anything.”

“But I’m a dude, I can’t actually ‘procreate’ with another guy,” Angel said quickly.

Baxter gave a creepy little smile, at that. “Well, Angel, you already have a fully functioning uterus from the initial step, what other new things have formed on your person?”

Angel thought about the disturbing discovery he had after waking up. “Are you saying this new hole is an actual fuckin’ _vagina_?”

“Yes, it is! Isn’t that spectacular? A working female reproductive system in a male! In two weeks’ time, we will be able to determine if it worked, and if it did, the next step shall proceed!” Baxter was so passionate about his work he had stood up from his seat.

Angel’s brain started putting the dots together, the purpose of what the whole experiment was for slowly dawning on him. Before he came to the terrifying conclusion, Husk beat him to it.

“Please tell me that us fucking wasn’t to get Angel preg-“ Husk’s shaky question got cut off by the fish boy himself.

“Pregnant!”

With their jaws dropped in shock, the only thing Angel and Husk could do was stare at each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, the sex in the beginning is supposed to seem indifferent, not a beautiful moment between two lovers. Baxter just needed Angel to get inseminated and so their brains were focusing on that mating instinct. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I plan to keep updating regularly!


End file.
